Famille: Mode d'emploi
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: [Il est conseillé d'avoir lu mon autre fiction "Pour deux émeraudes" afin de comprendre le contexte et les personnages] L'adaptation d'Ambrosia au monde d'aujourd'hui, sa vie après la Grande Quête, peuplée d'anecdotes et de situations tragico-romantico-grotesques. T par sécurité, pour un chapitre peut-être.
1. Percy-Quand on découvre le mot famille

**Je suis faible. J'ai pas tenu plus de deux jours sans poster ce recueil d'OS. Mais je suis vraiment très attachée à Ambrosia et ses relations. Je pense que ce recueil servira à approfondir la relation avec Percy, en plus de celle avec Nico. Et peut-être que parfois, vous aurez ses liens avec une personne extérieure, ou son avis sur quelque chose de particulier (comme le couple Thalia – Calico Jack). Comme dit dans le résumé, il est fortement recommandé de lire ma fic « Pour deux émeraudes » avant, afin de comprendre qui est Ambrosia et pourquoi s'installe-t-elle chez Percy. C'est en quelque sorte la suite de mon autre fic ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part Ambrosia, tous les personnages sont au méga-dieu Rick Riordan**_

Ambrosia venait d'arriver. Elle avait s valise à la main, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse, et elle souriait. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à Argus, qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à cet immeuble. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. La fille d'Artémis soupira. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Un garçon à la chevelure brune et aux yeux verts débarqua dans la rue. Il avait son sac de cours nonchalamment jeté sur l'épaule, mais souriait malgré tout. Il savait que pour la première fois depuis toujours, il aurait une petite soeur. A protéger. A chérir. A engueuler. Lorsqu'il vit la furie rousse lui sourire, il lui rendit cette contraction d'une centaine de muscles du visage, qui faisait toujours chaud au coeur. Il savait sourire depuis bien longtemps, et il le faisait souvent. Mais voir cela sur le visage de sa soeur avait une toute autre signification. Cela voulait dire que vous aviez une place importante dans son coeur, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle s'était améliorée avec le temps, en relations humaines, mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal. Surtout avec les nouveaux venus qui l'abordaient sans la connaître. Il n'était pas are qu'elle lance des regards noirs ou foudroyants.

Le fils de Poséidon la salua et prit la valise. Il remarqua le poignard à la ceinture et l'arc dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle s'était armée, des fois qu'elle ait à fuir ou qu'elle se fasse poursuivre par des monstres, ce qui risquait de ne pas être rare, sachant qu'ils étaient tous deux des enfants des Trois Grands, et qu'ils allaient vivre dans la même maison, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent faire leur vie tous seuls. Comme des grands. Mais ça, Percy n'y pensait plus. Sa sœur monopolisait ses pensées. Il avait même rangé sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Il ouvrit le portail de l'immeuble, puis la porte de l'appartement. C'était un humble deux pièces, mais pour Ambrosia, c'était la plus belle des maisons. C'était celle de sa famille. Ce qu'elle avait tant cherché au travers de son identité et ce qui lui était maintenant de plus cher. Son frère, sa mère humaine, son père humain, Paul Bouffi -à ce qu'elle avait compris-, un petit-ami, une belle-soeur, et des gens qui tenaient à elle. Elle savait que depuis l'Olympe ou son navire, un dieu de la piraterie veillait sur elle également, ce bon vieux Calico Jack. Elle avait eu un signe de lui. Un pavillon noir qui lui était arrivé en pleine poire la matinée de son départ. Après avoir râlé, elle l'avait remercié. Elle était, grâce à son passé de forban, une de ses protégées. La seule peut-être même.

Sally vint l'accueillir. Les yeux de la mère pétillaient. Elle venait de rencontrer celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa fille. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant.

« -Tu es Ambrosia, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... Oui, c'est ça... Vous devez être Sally Jackson... Ou Bouffi ? »

Paul arriva en riant, pour saluer son beau-fils et la petite dernière. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle non-ressemblance physique entre le frère et la sœur. Ces longs cheveux roux, bien que tressés, cette peau pâle, c'est minceur et ce manque apparent de muscles... Elle n'était pas très grande, Percy la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« -Ce n'est pas Bouffi. C'est Blofis.

-Et tu peux m'appeler Sally et me tutoyer. Après tout, selon les papiers et la Brume, tu es ma fille ! »

A ce mot là, Ambrosia dut retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce nom là. Pas de ça entre Artémis et elle, mis à part quand ele était toute petite, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. La seule fois où elle avait réellement eu l'impression qu'elle était sa fille, c'était quand elle l'avait retrouvée, dans les bois, après le naufrage du Princess Anne's Revenge. Pauvre bateau. Il était si beau, si imposant, même comparé aux autres. Il était peut être moins grand, moins démoniaque, moins dangereux, mais il était plus facile de naviguer avec. Il était taillé pour la fuite et les assauts discrets. Et c'était ce que la fille de la forêt préférait, même si le Capitaine était un lâche reconnu de tous. Mais c'était son lâche préféré, même maintenant qu'elle était en couple.

Percy tira sa sœur par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui montra les différentes pièces avec un empressement qui faisait plaisir à voir. Il voulait arrêter les formalités pour enfin profiter de sa petite sœur. Oui. Sa. Nico n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal ou, ami ou pas ami, il la vengerait. On ne toucherait pas à sa Ambrosia. Ni les monstres, ni les humains, ni les dieux. Quiconque poserait ses sales pattes sur elle risquait d'être bien reçu. Arrivés dans la chambre du fils de Poséidon, celui-ci indiqua le lit nouvellement installé et posa la valise par terre et sourit :

« C'est ma... ou plutôt notre chambre. Ce mur là t'appartient, tu pourras y afficher ce que tu veux. J'ai mis deux appliques si tu veux pendre ton arc.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire ! Oh, mes dieux, j'ai un lit ! Un vrai lit pour moi ! »

La fille d'Artémis posa son arc sur sa valise, courut et se mit à sauter sur le lit, qui criait à chaque retombée de la jeune fille. Elle glissa néanmoins son poignard sous l'oreiller, discrètement, avant de reprendre ses bonds. Une larme roulait le long de sa joue, mais avec le mouvement, personne ne pouvait la percevoir. La rousse finit par se lancer vers l'avant et son frère la rattrapa. Elle lui fit ce qu'on pouvait appeler un câlin. Cette marque de tendresse si significative. Ce qu'elle n'avait donné à personne d'autre à part Nico depuis bien longtemps. Et certainement pas à l'un de ses frères. Certes, Bartholomew Roberts était sympa, voire cool, mais il en imposait trop pour qu'elle lui montre des sentiments fraternels. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui. La rousse dit quelque chose qui mit une dizaine de secondes à comprendre.

« T'es le meilleur de tous les grands frères de l'Univers.

-... Et toi la meilleure des petites sœurs qu'il n'en a jamais existé dans l'Histoire. »

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi riche en émotions. Tous ces gens autour d'elle voulaient lui faire plaisir, la protéger, et l'aimaient alors qu'elle les connaissait à peine. Cela lui faisait très bizarre. En plus d'un lit et d'une place dans le foyer, elle eut un cadeau. Mais pour cela, elle dut mettre une veste, et se préparer pour le découvrir, à cause du vent froid qui soufflait dans New-York. Ils prirent la voiture et l'emmenèrent à un endroit, aux abords de la forêt. C'était un petit haras.

Là, Percy se présenta. On lui répondit avec un sourire et on les conduisit à travers les différents boxes, jusqu'à l'un d'entre eux. Un Minorquin, à la robe noire parfaitement brossée, l'attendait. Il hennit et s'approcha doucement. Il évoluait avec grâce et vint se frotter, tel un chat, contre la fille de Poséidon. Elle posa la main sur ses omoplates, doucement et le caressa. Le directeur de l'endroit semblait étonné, mais pas surpris.

« Il est indomptable. La dernière personne qui a tenté de le monter est encore à l'hôpital. Il rue souvent et ne laisse personne s'approcher. »

Percy sourit. Il tenta d'avancer la main, mais le cheval l'insulta, avant de reporter son attention sur la sœur. Celle-ci souriait béatement. Si ce n'était qu'un simple cheval pour beaucoup, pour elle, il avait une valeur significative. Il était celui qu'elle avait sifflé, pendant la Quête contre le Chaos. Ils avaient certainement dû le retrouver. Il n'obéissait qu'à elle. Et ce cadeau que Percy lui avait fait...

Ambrosia venait de découvrir le sens du mot famille, et finalement, ça lui plaisait grandement.

**Héhé. **

**Alors ce premier OS ? C'est comment ? Je pense que le prochain sera sur « LES DEVOOOIRS ». Un souhait sur une relation avec un quelconque personnage ? A la manière de Ginger-Furie, je pense que l'auteur de la dixième review aura le droit de choisir le sujet de l'OS suivant, qui sera avec le personnage de son choix.**

**Je pense également séparer chaque grande « partie » en deux, une pour Percy, une pour Nico, ce qui nous ferait un total de trente chapitres en tout, quinze Nico quinze Percy, sans compter les OS « cadeau ». **


	2. P&N - Quand on reconstruit les rêves

**Ce chapitre a été très long à venir, mais j'étais assez prise par la reprise des cours. Dans ce hapitre qui est BEAUCOUP plus long que d'habitude, j'ai cherché à faire évoluer un peu Ambrosia. Je l'ai toujours vue en danseuse. Et lors des différentes « scènes de danse » je vois Astrid Bergès-Frisbey mais en quasi-rousse. J'ai été aussi beaucoup inspirée par les films Sexy Dance 4 et Street Dance 3D que j'ai vu il n'y a pas très longtemps.**

**P'tite Poulette : Owiiii ma keupine. Pareil, j'voulais que ce soit quasiment des jumeaux, genre un lien méga fusionnel, parsemé d'engueulades de temps à autre. J'les voyais mal se disputer.**

**Les 3 Magnifiques : Mon autre keupiiiiiiine. Ok, c'come tu veux. Mais si t'as une idée, fais m'en part, surtout si ça tombe sur toi la dixième review xD**

Sally avait tenu à cela. Ambrosia ne pouvait se contenter de tirer à l'arc. Elle le faisait à la perfection, on ne pouvait donc pas considérer ça comme un sport. L'humaine lui avait donc montré des ballets, et l'avait un peu initiée à la musique classique, de laquelle la fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon s'était éprise. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps pour cela. Tchaïkovski, Vivaldi... Cela changeait de la playlist habituelle de la rousse, composée à 100% de rock et de pop-rock. Mais si elle aimait tant ces chansons, il y avait une raison. Elle les chantait bien. Le parvenait à prendre une voix assez particulière, différente, mais pas hors du commun. Une voix rauque et grave qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son physique. Elle refusait de prendre des cours de chant. Elle avait eu le choix entre le chant et la danse classique, elle avait choisi la danse classique, mais elle ne comptait pas enterrer son autre passion pour autant.

Il lui fallut du temps pour atteindre le même niveau que les autres élèves de son groupe. Elle n'avait pas énormément d'amis là-bas. Elle était plutôt du genre solitaire. Mais elle était gracieuse et avait l'attitude qu'il fallait, en dépit de son manque de précision. Lorsque la musique résonnait dans son esprit, elle ne pensait plus de la même manière. Elle pensait à l'ensemble. Parfois, elle improvisait même. Elle se faisait réprimander pour cela, mais personne ne pouvait lui donner des ordres. Afin d'acquérir les bases manquantes, ses professeurs (de classique et de contemporain), lui donnaient des exercices à faire à la maison et vérifiaient le travail en lui demandant de reproduire les mêmes devant eux. Ils pouvaient lui demander cela à n'importe quel moment du cours de danse. Au début comme à la fin. Et au fond de la salle, il y avait toujours un ou deux bruns, observateurs. Ils ne disaient jamais rien et se faisaient oublier très facilement. L'un aux yeux sombres esquissait les mouvements de sa muse, et l'autre retenait chacune des corrections afin de pouvoir faire travailler sa sœur. Oui, Nico s'était mis au dessin. Il adorait représenter la rousse dans des moments particuliers. Il le faisait discrètement, il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il trouvait l'instant plus figé, moins vivant, moins fugace, moins elle.

Quant à Percy, il avait promis à Ambrosia d'assister aux cours de danse pour pouvoir la faire travailler, le soir venu. Ca lui permettait d'avoir des moments privilégiés avec sa petite sœur. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce jour là, les deux jeunes hommes étaient présents. Ambrosia avait été désignée pour montrer l'attitude que devait avoir la reine des cygnes, et le cygne noir. Elle demandait simplement à écouter les musiques afin de mieux les comprendre. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle hocha la tête et s'imagina dans la peau de chaque personnage. Elle se hissa sur pointes et on remit la musique dès le début. Elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa les notes s'intégrer en son être. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle état mélodie. Elle était musique. Elle ne l'entendait pas comme un ensemble de rythmes et de notes, mais comme un ensemble, comme on ne voit pas des milliards de gouttes d'eau, mais une rivière. La candeur et l'innocence du cygne blanc se lisait dans ses gestes, ses mouvements gracieux et timides, sur son visage. Les yeux de la rousse étaient clos. La musique s'arrêta et elle retomba sur ses pieds. Le professeur de danse classique hocha puis en sélectionna une autre, depuis sa tablette.

La musique était plus agressive. Certaines notes étaient plus accentuées que d'autres, comme les rapides d'un torrent. Ce n'était plus une rivière lente et homogène, mais une vague déchaînée et méthodiquement désorganisé. Il ne s'agissait plus de se laisser tomber avec douceur, mais d'être violente. Ambrosia se laissa aller à ses pulsions. Ces fameuses pulsions qui avaient piur don de faire sauter les canalisations et autres réseaux d'eau des infirmeries des colonies de vacances, juste sous le coup de la colère ou de la peur. Percy comprit alors pourquoi sa mère avait tant tenu à ce qu'elle fasse de la danse. Parce que si elle arrivait à exprimer avec des gestes et des attitudes ces sentiments qu'elle refoulait et qui ne faisaient que décupler ses pouvoir, alors ces accidents n'arriveraient plus ou alors moins souvent. Les yeux de la rousse étaient grand-ouverts. Elle se faisait désirer. Elle était belle et devenait plus femme qu'enfant. C'était pour cela que le professeur d'arts classiques désirait à tout prix une adolescente pour jouer la Reine des Cygnes et non une adulte. Parce qu'il voulait voir ce mélange de deux mondes de deux époques. Il voulait un cygne gris pour pouvoir incarner les deux couleurs. Il comptait revoir et corriger le Lac des Cygnes.

Les bras de la fille d'Artémis semblaient des ailes, qui se mouvaient avec sensualité. Elle savait voler, elle créait maintenant des variations des mouvements. La musique s'arrêta de nouveau et les autres élèves l'applaudirent. Le professeur la désigna :

« Voilà. Voilà ce que j'attendrais de l'attitude de la reine des cygnes. Il faut qu'elle parvienne à être aussi parfaite qu'Ambrosia, mais il lui faudra aussi énormément de technique. Celle que cette jeune fille n'a pas encore. »

A cette dernière remarque, la rousse montra les crocs. Elle prononça une insulte en grec ancien et partit. Elle prit son sac de danse, retira ses pointes, enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'école. Elle grognait des injures à n'en plus finir. Percy tenta de la rattraper, suivi de près par Nico. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Ils la retrouvèrent, enfermée dans la salle de bains, dans l'appartement familial. Ils ne l'entendaient pas pleurer ni râler. Mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas. Dans le sac de danse qu'elle avait abandonné étaient manquantes ses pointes. Et ils entendaient les claquements se répercuter contre les murs à chacun de ses sauts. Elle s'entraînait.

Percy l'aida. Ils dansèrent, encore et encore. Le jeune homme aurait pu tomber de sommeil, mais il ne se laissait pas de faire travailler sa sœur, qui en redemandait toujours. De la technique. Ils cherchèrent ensemble des vidéos du Lac des Cygnes du Bolchoï sur internet et les prirent comme base. Ils avaient réussi à noter les différentes séquences, et à les répéter autant de fois qu'il était nécessaire. Alors que le fils de Poséidon s'était absenté un instant, lorsqu'il revint, sa sœur s'était endormie sur le lit du garçon. Il sourit à cette scène attendrissante, l'allongea correctement et prit place à ses côtés. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se réveillèrent, en riant tous les deux.

Ambrosia ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle consacrait une importante part de son temps libre à la danse. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle ne manquait pas de technique. Qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait atteindre les étoiles. Il suffisait de lui laisser le temps. Elle en était une, au fin fond de son cœur. Une étoile fille de la Lune. Nico venait souvent. Il faisait des esquisses très rapides et les arrangeait par la suite pour lui montrer les défauts d'attitude. Elle ne devait pas perdre ses acquis pour ne se baser que sur la technique. Il aimait la voir danser. Si elle ne devenait pas l'étoile de la danse, elle resterait au moins celle de son cœur. Son étoile rien qu'à lui. Sa muse. Sa beauté. Son cœur. Sa danseuse. Sa chanteuse. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Et puis un jour, alors que tous les élèves s'entraînaient et s'échauffaient, dont Ambrosia, on leur apprit que les auditions pour trouver les rôles principaux du nouveau ballet étaient ouvertes. La rousse faisait partie des solistes qui avaient été invitées à y participer. Alors elle s'y rendit. Elle était sûre d'elle. Elle s'était entraînée pendant tant d'heures qu'elle méritait sa récompense. Elle était arrivée au studio, ses cheveux retenus en un chignon quasi-parfait, vêtue d'un justaucorps noir et de collants rosés, de ses pointes et de ses demi-pointes. On lui demanda de passer. On lui mit une musique douce. Elle était inconnue aux oreilles de la jeune fille. On lui demanda un passage bien particulier. Elle l'avait révisé jusqu'à ne plus sentir le sol sous se pieds. Alors elle dansa. Elle était légère, insaisissable, douce et pure. Elle était la rivière. Ses mouvements devaient être fluides et homogènes. Elle devait se fondre dans la musique. Elle devait s'envoler avec grâce. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre à voler cette fois-ci. Elle devait profiter du vent soufflant entre ses plumes inexistantes. Puis on lui demanda d'être le cygne noir. La musique changea. Les accords de guitare électrique traversèrent les oreilles de la rousse et celle-ci les reconnut. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser dépasser par cela. Elle savait que c'était fait exprès. Pour évaluer ses capacités à prendre sur elle. Elle retint toutes ses pulsions intérieures et garda ses attitudes habituelles de cygne noir ainsi que les pas. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle arriva jusqu'au bout de la musique. Le professeur ne l'applaudit pas. Il la jaugea d'un air presque méchant. Il leva le menton et la regarda de haut.

« Prends tes affaires. Tu ne feras pas l'affaire. Tu ne seras _jamais_ à la hauteur, jeune fille. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Tes heures d'entraînement seront vaines si tu oublies chaque leçon précédente. »

Elle était choquée. Elle se paralysa. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était renvoyée ? Non. Non. Elle avait trop travaillé pour que ça se finisse ainsi. Non. Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais elle fut bien obligée, en entendant les railleries et les ricanements moqueurs de ses camarades. Elle cracha au visage du professeur et s'en alla. Elle passa chez elle, s'habilla, enfila des bottes et alla, à pied, jusqu'au haras où son cheval l'attendait. Elle lui intima de la suivre. Elle demanda la permission d'aller en forêt avec, chose qu'on lui accorda. Elle grimpa et le monta à cru, de la manière qu'elle préférait. C'était moins confortable, mais elle se sentait enfin la digne fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon. Elle laissa le vent souffler dans ses cheveux et sécher ses larmes de déception.

Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, des gens semblaient l'attendre. Percy discutait vivement avec eux. Il paraissait s'opposer à leurs décisions. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres plissées. Annabeth se tenait à ses côtés et on aurait dit qu'elle tentait de le convaincre que leurs interlocuteurs avaient raison. Ambrosia se déchaussa et entra dans le salon, où étaient toutes ces personnes. Elle reconnut les très célèbres Héros de l'Olympe, ainsi que Reyna, Thalia et des personnes de la Colonie. Quand on la remarqua, on vint à sa rencontre.

« On t'attendait justement ! On a appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pour ton audition. Eton se disait...

-Non. Vous ne vous disiez rien, c'est juste hors de question qu'elle soit une hors-la-loi, trancha Percy.

-Vous vous disiez ? (Ambrosia semblait intéressée)

-On fait des flash-mobs, avec d'autres personnes. T'as pris des cours de danse, tu pourrais nous aider à faire les chorégraphies et faire partie de notre troupe. C'est juste que voilà, on risque de finir sous les verrous.

-J'm'en fous. Au moins je prouverai à ce prof que je peux être à la hauteur si on m'en laisse le temps et l'occasion. »

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux et sa sœur lui adressa un sourire ironique. Reyna l'applaudit et Léo la serra dans ses bras. Le lendemain, elle les rejoignit dans un hangar désaffecté. Là, elle rencontra des tas de gens qu'elle connaissait de vue, dont deux filles qui n'avaient pas été choisies pour l'audition. Tout ce beau monde s'entraînait à différents arts. Il y avait ceux qui décidaient des futures musiques, ceux qui cherchaient à créer des œuvres d'art, et ceux qui s'échauffaient. Elle était impressionnée. L'endroit était immense. Mais elle s'y sentait déjà comme chez elle. Léo la présenta à la troupe. Elle fut acclamée. Et on lui demanda de danser pour voir un peu comment elle s'en sortait. Elle accepta le défi. Elle mit de la musique. Sa préférée. Et elle se laissa porter. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. On la regarda, sourire aux lèvres. Certains rirent au début. Elle gardait quelque chose de très danseuse classique, mais elle était si gracile et si e rythme que les moqueries se turent rapidement. Et puis Léo se serait chargé de les faire taire sinon.

Ils travaillèrent pendant de longues heures. Tous à mettre au point leur chorégraphie. Certaines filles durent se mettre à la couture. Les garçons, leur costume avait été facile à trouver. Mais Nico avait eu une très bonne idée pour les jeunes femmes. Percy désapprouvait tout cela. Et Ambrosia était bien déterminée à lui prouver qu'elle était sûre de son choix. Ils se disputaient souvent à cause de cela. Néanmoins, il ne cessait de l'aider à s'améliorer. Au moins quand elle dansait ne cherchait-elle pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Un soir ils se réunirent tous dans la « zone ». C'était le nom qu'ils avaient donné au vieil hangar à bateaux abandonné que leur avait légué un certain dieu de la piraterie. Là-bas tout le monde se prépara. Deux zones avaient été établies. Un vestiaire pour les filles, un pour les mecs. Et interdiction formelle de se mélanger. Toutes les filles étaient vêtues de justaucorps noirs et de collants rosés semblables à ceux qu'Ambrosia portait le jour de son audition. Elles étaient maquillées à la perfection. C'est alors qu'un cyclone sembla passer dans leurs rangs. Les justaucorps furent déchirés en des endroits choisis deux mois à l'avance. Les collants furent filés. Les filles durent se faire pleurer afin de faire couler leur si beau maquillage. Ce soir, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se louper. Ils avaient déjà fait des choses comme ça. Mais c'était de moindre ampleur face à ce qu'ils tramaient. Une lueur de détermination et de colère brillait dans les yeux d'Ambrosia. Les garçons étaient également en collants et tenues de danse classique. Beaucoup se plaignaient mais un seul des regards de Nico ou de Léo suffisait à les faire taire. C'était la mission « Revenge ». Ils s'étaient entraînés assez longtemps. Ceux qui voulaient partir auraient dû le faire avant. Ils savaient. Ils avaient été préparés. Alors, ils n'avaient plus leur mot à dire. Ambrosia dégaina son poignard et déchira les vestes des garçons, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient torse-nus. Nico était habillé en veste de smoking, chemise et pantalon à pinces. Il avait tenté de se coiffer. Il devait passer inaperçu parmi la foule, et pour cela, Sally, Paul, Percy et Annabeth avaient été mis à contribution. Pour Ambrosia, il n'était pas uniquement question de se venger, ais aussi de prouver à son frère qu'elle avait raison. Tout le monde était fin prêt. Nico partit alors, en embrassant sa petite-amie juste avant de partir et de lui confirmer qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en quelques mots avant de décamper et de rejoindre son cousin. Quelques coups de pinceaux et la rousse et quelques autres jeunes filles semblèrent blessées. Toutes les personnes sachant conduire furent mises à disposition. Dans les coffres quelques « surprises » étaient rangées. Elles avaient été confectionnées par presque tout le monde créant des ateliers couture à des heures improbables.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des véhicules, ils étaient face à une salle de spectacle. Normalement aurait dû se jouer un ballet ce soir-là. Le Lac des Cygnes, revu et corrigé. Avec des musiques plus modernes, des cygnes plus sûrs, et une adolescente pour reine des cygnes. Mais cela ne risquait pas de se passer comme prévu. Parce que « The Ghosts » comme ils aimaient se nommer sur la toile quand ils postaient leurs vidéos, allaient faire leur propre spectacle. Et apprendre à un certain professeur de danse que les briseurs de rêves doivent voir leurs rêves brisés à leur tour. Les élèves les plus dignes de confiance qui participaient au spectacle avaient été mis au courant. Ils feraient ça dans les règles. Pour une fois. Léo s'occupa de la sécurité, Reyna de la musique. Eux deux ne dansaient jamais. Et beaucoup soupçonnaient qu'ils s'embrassaient pendant que les autres étaient occupés. The Ghosts se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves. Leur vue fit paniquer certains, mais les élèves au courant les calmèrent bien vite. Tous furent retenus. Tous les spectateurs étaient assis. Il n'y avait qu'une place de libre. Personne ne savait où était passé le jeune homme si bien habillé pour son âge, avec de si beaux yeux noirs. Nico avait tout simplement disparu.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde s'attendait à voir la future reine des cygnes, pour le prologue. Les musiciens se taisaient. Tous connaissaient The Ghosts. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'entourage des membres du groupe. Une musique enregistrée démarra. Mais c'était loin d'être Le Lac des Cygnes. Le professeur de danse classique, qui s'était mêlé au public la reconnut. Danse Macabre Camille Saint Saëns. Lorsque les rideaux s'ouvrirent, ils virent un groupe de personnes, aux vêtements déchirés, décoiffées, et dont le maquillage semblait avoir coulé. C'était révoltant. De plus, ils portaient des costumes utilisés dans le ballet. L'une des danseuses s'avança. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux. Elle commença une chorégraphie. Celle qui avait été prise afin de juger en quelle adolescente il y aurait la Reine des Cygnes. Il y eut un Cygne blanc. Puis celui-ci laissa l'un de ses bras tomber. Il était comme mort. Mais la danseuse ne semblait pas y prendre gare. L'autre bras en fit de même, au son du violon discordant. Puis ce fut le tour de la tête, du dos, d'une jambe, puis de l'autre. Elle s'écroula au sol et roula sur son épaule. Puis elle se releva. La musique changea. Roméo et Juliette : La danse des Chevaliers. Les danseurs se mirent par couple. Ils déambulèrent. Le tout était un mélange de hip hop et de classique. La musique changea de nouveau. Le thème du Lac des Cygnes. Moderato. Mais remixé. Trois danseuses avaient de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos. Elles se mirent à danser. Leur chorégraphie était agressive. Elles hochèrent la tête de concert et exécutèrent un salto. A la perfection. Elles avaient passé un temps certain à l'apprendre. Et elle venait de réussir. Toute la troupe se remit à danser en une parfaite synchronisation. Les trois cygnes furent projetés au sol avec des rires moqueurs. Ce n'était que de la simulation. Elles se mirent alors, entre quelques ports de bras, à arracher leurs plumes. Elles les lancèrent par poignées sur le public. Leurs ailes étaient devenues noires. La troupe avait disparue et réapparut, vêtue de vestes de smoking, de pantalon à pinces et de chapeaux. Les filles portaient des pantalons noirs, des chemisiers blancs et des masques. Tous tirèrent les cygnes parmi eux. La musique changea. Ce fut un tout autre registre, mais cela ne choqua pas.

Entre différents types de chorégraphies, ils attaquaient visuellement le professeur de danse classique qui s'était levé et se tenait à quelques mètres du pied de la scène. Plusieurs personnes retinrent Ambrosia et celle-ci se laissa glisser jusqu'à son ancien chorégraphe et elle lui souffla une poignée de plumes blanches en le traitant de :

« Sale briseur de rêves. »

Ils terminèrent la chorégraphie, et ce fut Nico qui ramena sa petite-amie dans les coulisses en la faisant glisser. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Quand les rideaux se refermèrent, ils n'étaient plus rouges. Ils étaient taggés. Le nom de la troupe était écrit et des plumes blanches et noires étaient peintes. Percy avait tout regardé, ébahi Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Et s'il n'avait pas su qu'il n'y avait eu aucun professeur de danse, il l'aurait cru facilement. Tout avait été magnifique. Et Nico avait fait un boulot incroyable en très peu de temps. Reyna avait fait des mélanges absolument incroyables. Et le boulot de Léo n'était pas négligeable non plus. Il en restait bouche-bée. Le véritable ballet commença, mais il était déjà parti.

**Oui, je vois Ambrosia en danseuse et Nico en artiste depuis toujours. Je sais je suis bizarre. Et Reyna en DJ, c'est pas la classe ? Donc, les gens de la zone vont être des persos récurrents, et il risque d'y avoir un changement de lycée. Pour l'instant, je vois plus Ambrosia à Goode, mais elle pourrait très bien aller au lycée pour Jeunes Talents dont on parle dans les Chroniques de Kane.**

**BOOOOON. J'VOUS BISOUILLE TOUT PLEIN.**


End file.
